


What Is This Feeling?

by Kadorienne



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, What is this feeling, Wicked - Freeform, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw <a href="http://velolciraptor.tumblr.com/post/21861694629/i-should-not-be-allowed-to-think-by-myself-on-long">this fan art</a> and made a Loki fanvid inspired by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10621) by Velociraptor. 



"What Is This Feeling?"

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is apparently blocked in Germany and Japan, so it's also DL-able at http://belladonna.org/Loki/WITF.mov


End file.
